


The Little Dragon

by gnomeicecream



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Magical Death, fairy tale, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomeicecream/pseuds/gnomeicecream
Summary: Once upon a time, a sad dragon was trapped in a snowstorm. He was far from home and lost, and thought for sure that he would die of the cold. Then, the shinigami of the dragons appeared and told him it was time to follow, but the dragon pleaded. "Please, have mercy. I am on a quest, o great shinigami. I wished to find true love before I die."
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta
Kudos: 17





	The Little Dragon

Once upon a time, a sad dragon was trapped in a snowstorm. He was far from home and lost, and thought for sure that he would die of the cold. Then, the shinigami of the dragons appeared and told him it was time to follow, but the dragon pleaded. "Please, have mercy. I am on a quest, o great shinigami. I wished to find true love before I die."

The shinigami considered, and made an offer "I can grant you ten days of life, but in exchange, you must serve me for ten years before moving on into the afterlife." It was agreed, and the lost dragon awoke in a warm hut, lit with firelight and filled with music. He was not alone, for this was the dwelling of a wondering monk who was waiting out the storm. He explained that he had found the dragon passed out not far, and had brought him in. The dragon neglected to inform the monk of his deal.

Instead, he spent each day attempting to seduce the monk. On the first day, he tried singing, sweet words and poetry. On the second, he fashioned gifts, works of magic and his own personal treasures given. And so on. By the ninth day, he was desperate and the monk was very confused, overwhelmed, and kind of charmed.

The dragon shinigami appeared to the dragon again, making another offer. "Your brother has sold me his horns, in order to release you from our deal. Forsake the last day, and you're service will be forgiven. In exchange, you need only kill the human, so that I may have a soul to take in your place."

"...O kami. Thank you for your offer. I cannot accept. For though I have not gained love, I have given love." And the dragon, once again was alone. He confessed that night, that he loved the monk, and that the next would be their last day together. They came together as bodies and souls, and held each other close. The next day passed slowly, both wrapped up around each other as each jealously hoarded hour slipped away. They confessed of their love, with the sunset, the dragon breathed no more.

The monk set out on a quest of his own, to find the dwelling of the dragon shinigami, where his love was in service.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I may do a second chapter where the monk goes to the palace of the shinigami


End file.
